


The Get Back Up Again Club

by anony_mouse



Series: Harmless Headcanons [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What doesn't kill you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Get Back Up Again Club

   "They should start a club." Clint muttered to Tasha.

   "Hmm?" Glancing up from her book and following Clint's line of sight, she looked at the trio as they bickered good natured-ly across the room, "why?"

   "The Club for People Who's Loved Ones Didn't Fall to Their Deaths." Tasha blinked a few times, lost. Clint pushed the report he'd been reading on the Extremis/Presidential kidnapping/VP arresting/Iron Man explosions incident at her. "Barnes, Loki, Potts. All three fell, supposedly died, and came back amped up. It's like some kind of cheesy kid's show bullshit." 

   Tasha thought about it for a second.

   "That's... really specific, and terrifyingly accurate."

   "Right? Our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> ... Allows you to come back with a major power upgrade (and an attitude problem)
> 
> Something I noticed after watching IM3 that never really left my head...


End file.
